


Not His Guy

by Fandom_Trash_Cas



Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, Literally this teacher is the worst person I've ever written, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Racism, Swearing, They're all my OC's, This isn't exactly a fic as much as it is a thing I'm writing, Trans Character, Transphobia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Cas/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Cas
Summary: Guy Jackson grew up in a homophobic, transphobic, and all around terrible household. Luckily for him he's not either of those things. Right? Wrong.Guy, previously Gale, is trying to survive high school as best he can with his best friend Carter. Luckily for him, he's not in love with Carter. Right? Wrong again.orThe one that Cas (me) wrote because he wanted to and people seem to like it well enough.I'm bad at summaries, just trust me it's good. Well, decent.It's un-anythinged. So the grammar might suck and the spelling could be super off, but I'm trying here. Just let me know about anything and I'll fix it asap.Enjoy!!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I'm fairly new to this whole "writing and sharing" thing, so let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to all criticism and help.
> 
> Enjoy!

“But Mommy,” The irritated 5 year old whined as her mother pulled the dreadfully pink frilly dress over her head, “I don’t like pink! You know that I like green! Why can’t I wear green? I’ll make more friends like me if I wear green!” She complained throughout the whole process of her mother buttoning the straps of her dress, pulling a sweater around her shoulders, pulling her socks up, and strapping on her pink, also horrible, flats.

“Because sweetie, girls wear pink. Icky boys wear green.” Her mother smiled that award-winning smile that had gotten her all these gross pink dresses.

“But Jackson isn’t icky, and he’s a boy who wears green.” She tilted her head to one side, her innocent eyes squinted in confusion. Her mother just laughed and she was even more confused.

“Your brother is the exception darling.” She sighed and stood up, brushed off her pencil skirt, and walked out of her daughter’s room.

“I’m a boy,” She wanted to say back to her mother, “Am I icky too mama?” She looked down sadly, tears already welling in her eyes when her big brother Jackson entered the room, grinning and picking her up in his arms.

“How’s my little pumpkin doing this wonderful morning? I know it’s your first day of kindergarten today! Are you excited?” He sat down on the chair in the corner of her room and sat her on his lap. Jackson really loved his little sister, and he wanted to make sure their mother didn’t ruin anything for her. He’s had enough bad experiences.

“Am I icky?” She looked up at him with wide teary eyes, her bottom lip trembling in sadness. Jackson’s face fell and he pulled her close for a hug, not caring if he got snot or tears on his shirt.

“No way! Who made you think that? Why do you think you’re icky?” He rubbed her back a few times she rubbed her face on his t-shirt.

“Mama says boys that aren’t you are icky. And I’m a boy. I’m not a girl, I know I’m not. It doesn’t feel the same.” She pulled her head away and sniffled, rubbing her nose with the back of her small fist. Jackson’s heart snapped in two right then and there. He really hated his mother.

“You are not icky pumpkin, don’t even think it. You are wonderful. And if you’re a boy, then what are you doing in this dress?” He didn’t exactly know how else to respond to his little sister. He knew about this a little bit, but not enough to help her. She sniffled again, wiping her face in his shirt.

“I don’t like pink, I like green.” She murmured, “Mama doesn’t listen.” Jackson picked her up and set her down to go find the tissues to dry off her face. He found them, came back, and helped her clean up a little bit.

“How about I find something green from when I was your age? And you can sneak it to school in your backpack and put in on there! Sound like a good plan?” He picked her up and placed her on his hip, grabbing her Beauty and the Beast backpack on the way to the attic. He pulled down the ladder and climbed up with her and her bag, in search of some of his old clothes. She was so excited she could hardly stay in his arms, so when they got up there, he set her down and went to go find his old clothes.

“Thank you!” She practically squealed when he came back with a brown and green striped dinosaur t-shirt, some blue jeans, white socks, and some light up sneakers. He showed her how to put it all on by herself, and then he pulled out a green hat with a happy face on the side of it. Jackson showed her how to put it on her head, so her ponytail would stick out the back of it.

She gave him a big hug and they headed downstairs after they put all the clothes in her bag under the crayons, lunch box, book, and folder with the stuff she had to give the teacher.

“I think I’m ready for school!” She walked out into the kitchen where her mom was pouring something into her coffee and she climbed up onto her big chair.

“Are you sure darling? Because your face looks gross like you’ve been crying.” She frowned and asked her mother for a bowl of cereal and some juice in a sippy cup. Her mother sighed and made breakfast, grumbling and complaining the whole way through.

“Hey mom I was wondering if I could borrow dad’s-“ And he was cut off suddenly, watching his own mother pour lord-knows-what into a sippy cup filled with fruit punch. “Christ” He muttered and went over to stop her from whatever it was she was doing. He ushered her into the living room and told her to put her shoes on so she could just leave for work already.

“Sorry pumpkin, I found a fly in your juice and your cereal! Let’s make some more and then it’ll be yummier. Sound good?” He sighed and poured whatever his mom made down the drain and washed the dishes of whatever it was she was doing. He poured his little sister a bowl of cheerios and blueberries with chocolate milk, how he knows she likes it, and filled her sippy cup to the top with orange juice.

“Thank you Jack…” She mumbled, still in a bad mood from her mom calling her gross. She took a bite of her cereal and her face lit up again, and she shoveled it into her mouth happily. Jackson sighed and smiled. Their mother ruined everything. He walked over to her and ruffled her hair, reaching into her backpack and grabbing the lunchbox. He made a peanut butter and fruit loop sandwich, sliced an apple, poured goldfish into a bag, and grabbed a few cookies from the cupboard. He went to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple juice box and a bottle of water and placed them all in the lunchbox. He placed it back into her bag and kissed her forehead as she drank her juice.

“Joan?! Where in the hell did you put my damn shoes?!” Jackson cringed when his father started shouting from the second floor.

“I don’t know Nathan, where did you throw them after you slept with that slut from work?!” Jackson scowled and picked up his little sister and placed her on his shoulders.

She squealed with delight and held onto his shirt happily while he picked up the dishes and tossed them in the sink. He leaned down and grabbed her backpack, slinging it over his shoulder as he walked out the front door, ducking down so he didn’t bump her head. He walked her to her new school, singing Disney songs with her the whole way, glad that she was happy and had forgotten about the screaming from their parents. When they got there, he pulled her from his shoulders and placed her on the floor, other kids walking through the short gate to the playground in front of the classrooms. He pulled the backpack over her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead.

“You’re going to have a wonderful day pumpkin. You’re going to put on the green clothes you have, make new friends, and smile a lot! I’ll be right here to get you when school is over okay? I love you Gale.”


	2. The Worst Monday Ever, Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Monday back at school. Probably.
> 
>  
> 
> Please don't kill me if this seems so unrealistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly new to this whole "writing and sharing" thing, so let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to all criticism and help.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Guy! Hurry up we’re gonna be late!”

“Calm down, I’m getting there!” He shouted out the window as he flattened his shirt and smiled before running downstairs to grab his backpack.

“Bye!” He stepped outside and slammed the door behind him, running to the 1956 Volkswagen Beetle that his friend was driving. He hopped in and sighed, sliding down in his seat and leaning his head back onto the chair.

“Rough night? His friend asked, pulling out from in front of the house. Guy just nodded. His friend understood immediately and turned on the radio, finding some crappy pop music station to blast.

“Nooooo, turn it off you bully.” Guy whined, shutting his eyes tighter.

“Not until you cheer up and sing some Ke$ha with me!” His friend turned up the song a bit louder and started singing along with it, horribly of course, but was there any other way to sing Ke$ha?

“Why am I friends with you, you’re so mean to me. Just let me sleep, we have a good twenty minutes drive before we’re at school so please just let me die here.” He opened his eyes and looked over at his friend for the first time since last week. His friend grinned and sang louder. Guy sighed and cracked a smile.

About 30 seconds later, they were both singing Ke$ha so loudly and so horribly that when the song ended, they were both cracking up laughing. All the next few songs were stupid pop songs that they both knew by heart, so they sang them all, laughing and nearly crying after every song.

Guy wiped the forming tears from his eyes and sighed as the next song came on. He knew it, but he would never admit to knowing it. It was another pop song, but it was much slower, cheesier, and far too romantic for his tastes.

“Hey, Guy?” His friend spoke up after they had both calmed down from the singing and laughing.

“Yeah?”

“Are your parents still being... Y’know... Terrible awful people?” Guy chuckled at his friends phrasing of his home life.

“Always and forever dude, always and forever.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry you got stuck with shitty parents.” Guy looked over at his friend and smiled sadly.

“You do this every day,”

“Because I’m worried every day! You’re my best friend and the closest person to me in my life! I care about you and wish your stupid family listened to you!”

“Minus Jackson,” Guy piped up

“Minus Jackson…” His friend muttered, upset that Guy never wants to talk about the bad stuff or about his feelings.

Guy could tell that his friend wanted to talk to him about stuff, important stuff. Feelings stuff. And luckily for him, he saw the school around the corner and decided to divert their attention there.

“Do you think that Miss Stride is going to yell at me today?” His friend sighed and shook his head.

“I sure as hell hope not. She’s the worst person on this planet, I swear.” Guy grinned when his friend pulled into the parking lot.

“How did se even get hired anyways? She’s a total bitch to anyone that isn’t white, straight, and a girl” His friend shrugged and found his unspoken spot. The furthest corner away from the attendance office, but not the closest to the street, and three spaces in where there’s constant shade through the day.

“I have no clue. Like I said –“

“Worst person on the planet” Guy finished after cutting off his friend. They both smiled playfully and got out the car. His friend locked the doors as they pulled their backpacks onto their shoulders and sighed, looking at each other for strength.

_Let’s do this._ They both mouthed the words and started walking through the parking lot up to the gates. The stepped in and everything started to hit them. The smell of rancid 3 week old garbage whenever they walked past a trashcan, the loud screaming of the freshman who, for some reason, still thought they had recess as they chased each other around the quad. The who seniors were chewing their gum and playing their music too loud and the juniors who were, of course trying to copy them.

Guy looked around for his small group of sophomore friends, finding them sitting in a small oval on the concrete next to the cafeteria. He sighed, tried not to look disgusted with the fact that they were playing truth or dare, and looked over at his friend who had the same look of ‘I don’t want to be mean, but what the hell’ plastered on his face. They both silently agreed to go to the library instead and read the books they needed to for class.

They walked into the door to the main school building closest to them and made a left, walked a few feet, then made a right to the doors of the library. Guy hummed softly, feeling much more comfortable here, and walked back to their favorite corner of the library. They sat down next to each other in the beanbags and pulled out the different books they had to read for their English class. The started reading and got completely lost in their books. They both loved reading, but would never say it out loud. Guy remembers the first, and only time he told someone that he loved reading. He had told his brother about a book they had to read for 5th grade, and his mom had walked in and laughed, pointed, and called him a stupid lesbian. Granted, she was drunk off her ass, as usual, but that wasn’t the point.

When the bell for class went off, both the boys jumped, being so lost in their books and not realizing how much time had passed. They sighed and quickly put their books away, getting up and exiting the library quickly and heading to their first class with Miss Stride.

They both steeled themselves as they opened the door and stepped inside, avoiding eye contact with the teacher and taking their seats in the front of the classroom. They sat there silently, a thick tension permeating the air, so thick in fact you could probably grab a chunk of it to throw like a ball. When the rest of the class arrived, Miss Stride stood up and addressed the class.

“Good morning students.” She spoke loud and sharp, and her voice sounded like a hyper mouse on steroids, but with a terrifying judgmental edge to it

“Good morning Miss Stride.” The class mumbled back, and you could tell they still weren’t awake.

“I said, Good. Morning. Students.” Her tone was sharper and she was apparently irritated that nobody was as awake as she was.

“Good Morning Miss Stride.” The class repeated, louder and with more annoyance in their voice. Guy and his friend however, didn’t say a word. Barely tried to think any words. If they said or did or thought anything, Miss Stride would grade it, and she would grade it as an F. They were only allowed to respond to role call, which was coming up shortly.

Miss Stride called out names of all the poor students who had the terrible misfortune of having her class, and they all responded with; “Present, and ready to Stride for greatness.” When she got Guys’ name, she grinned a shark tooth evil grin, and looked Guy directly in the eyes.

“Gale Jackson?”

“It’s Guy.”

“No, your name is Gale and you must respond to Gale.”

Guy was silent.

“Gale Jackson?”

“My name is Guy.”

Miss Stride walked over to his desk and placed her palms on it, leaned down slowly so that her face was level with his, and she grimaced.

“Your name is Gale and you will respond to such and if you do not respond to your name with the correct roll call phrasing then I will give you detention for 3 weeks and send you home. Do. You. Understand.”

Guy swallowed and started to shake. He nodded.

“Gale Jackson?” Miss Stride asked again when she stood up and moved back to the front of the class.

“P-Present, and ready to Stride for greatness…” Guy spoke, his voice quivering, hoping he wouldn’t need to repeat himself.

“Lovely!” She squawked- err, spoke. “Carter ‘the stupid black one’ Riggs?” Guy looked over to his friend and frowned.

“Say it right and I’ll be present.” Carter growled out to the teacher. Miss Stride had apparently had enough of their corrections and she blew up in their faces.

“Listen here you sorry sack of ghetto trash! I am the superior race and you are going to listen to me and my rules or you are going to get expelled! And the same goes for your little freak of a friend! Do you both understand me?!” Miss Stride had lost it. The kids in the back were cowering in fear and Guy had his head buried in his arms, shaking and feeling a panic attack coming on. Carter however, stood up, walked up to the front of the class to face her head on, and pointed directly in her face.

“Listen here you dumb bitch! I am a black guy, and you can say whatever the fuck you want about me! I don’t care! But if you say another damn word about my best friend I swear to the God that I don’t believe in that I will sock you across the fucking face!”

Miss Stride smiled and spoke softly, but loud enough for the whole class to hear, “Gale, she’s a tranny piece of garbage.”

Guy looked up, tears running down his face so fast they were forming a puddle on his desk. That was all he saw before there was a clash of dark on pale, a smack sound, followed by a loud cracking sound, and the next thing he knew, Miss Stride was on the floor and Carter’s fist was bleeding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	3. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gale is at her first day of school, and kids aren't as kind as she thought they'd be.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter felt a bit off for me, but I really wanted it in there. Any tips or tricks you know of, I would love to hear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm fairly new to this whole "writing and sharing" thing, so let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to all criticism and help.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gale took a deep breath and walked up to the front doors of her new class. She took a deep 5-year-old breath, cracked a smile and stepped in. All the bright colors and loud kids suddenly overwhelmed her. She tentatively walked up to the teacher.

“Excuse me?” She poked the teacher’s denim covered thigh and smiled when the teacher, whose face was round and dark and covered in darker freckles, looked down to her and smiled softly.

“Yes child?” She asked softly, crouching down to her knees to be at eye level with Gale. She reached up with her hand to adjust the round wire glasses that framed her bright golden eyes.

“Can I go to the potty?” Gale asked quietly, not wanting the rest of the kids who were running around to know that she had to use the bathroom. The teacher smiled and stood up.

“Of course. Let me lead you there.” She walked Gale to the back of the classroom by the cubbies and backpacks and to the bathroom in the back of the little alcove. “What’s your name sweetie?” She directed to Gale, still leading her past the backpacks.

“My name is Gale,” She beamed up at the teacher, “What is your name?”

“My name is Mrs. Riggs,” She unlocked the bathroom and let Gale walk in, “If you don’t need any help in here, I’m going back out to the kids. Are you alright in here Gale?”

“I’m okay, thank you Mrs. Riggs.” Gale smiled as the door slowly swung and she heard the click of it closing. She took out all of the clothes that Jack had packed her and smiled, laying them all out on the floor and taking off her dress, shoes, and sock to change into the t-shirt and jeans. She pulled the jeans up over her legs and put the button through the loop to keep them closed. She picked up the shirt and slid it down over her head and poked her arms out through the holes. She slipped on the socks and light up shoes and then stood on the stool by the sink to push all her hair into the hat. She smiled at herself and jumped off the stool to stuff her pink clothes into her backpack and open the door to leave the bathroom.

As soon as she walked out, the bell rang over the speaker that was next to the clock on the wall. She quickly hung up her bag and walked over to the rug where everyone was sitting, and she say criss cross applesauce on the green square, because green is her favorite color. Mrs. Riggs smiled and sat down in the chair in front of the carpet.

“Who wants to play a game? I have a fun one that uses your name, and everybody will get to know each other a little bit. Does that sound fun?” The kids all shouted “Yeah!” and the teacher clapped her hands loudly.

“Yeah? Well then everybody get into a big circle around the carpet, and don’t leave anybody out!” She smiled and moved to sit down on the floor with the kids as they formed a lopsided circle thing. 

“I’m going to call out all of your names, and your job when playing this game is to say your name back to me and then you need to say your favorite color, your favorite animal, and if you’re a boy or a girl. Still sound fun?” Some groans were heard, but there were mostly sounds of joy. Mrs. Riggs chuckled and pulled out her roster sheet and started reading names. All the kids would shout back their names and then list off their favorite color, their favorite animal, and then if they were a boy or a girl. When Mrs. Riggs called Gale’s name she smiled and spoke up.

“My name is Gale Jackson,” Some kids looked at her weird,” My favorite color is green,” Some kids started whispering, “And my favorite animal is dinosaurs,” Kids were pointing at her and laughing, “And I am a boy!” All the kids stopped laughing and instead got angry. They shouted at her and called her a girl. Gale got upset and her face turned red, “Why are you laughing at me!?” She yelled and looked at the kid who was laughing the loudest.

“You’re a girl, girls don’t like green or dinosaurs and they don’t wear pants!” He smirked at Gale. The other kids started to tell the teacher that she was weird. That what she liked was wrong. Gale started crying and she stood up, little fists clenched at her sides.

“I’m not a girl! I’m not a she! I’m a boy! I’m a he! Stop being mean to me!” She - not she anymore - He was crying big fat tears and wiping them away with his balled up hands. The mean kid stood up and started pointing and yelling and the class joined him. Mrs. Riggs couldn’t stop them no matter how hard she tried. She got up to call Gale’s parents and the principal before it got too out of hand. The mean kid started moving closer to Gale, going to push him on the ground and laugh, when a kid stepped in front of him.

“Stop it Daniel! Leave him alone! Why can’t you just go be mean to someone else!” The kid turned around to face Gale and reached to grab his hand. He turned back around to Daniel, “He’s crying. Look what you did you bully!” The kid huffed and walked over to the little backpack alcove, Gale in tow. He turned around when they were safe from Daniel and grabbed some tissues out of his bag for Gale, helping him wipe his face off.

“Here you go. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll protect you!” The kid smiled and placed his fists on his hips in triumph.

“What’s your name?” Gale asked, sniveling and wiping his face clean.

“My name is Carter Riggs! The teacher is my mom and I’m gonna be your new best friend!” Gale smiled at Carter’s energy and giggled.

“My name is Gale, but I need a better name, a boys name. Do you have any ideas?” Gale asked Carter, throwing away the tissues and sitting down on the tile underneath the backpacks.

“My dad is always talking about hanging out with the guys, who are his friends. And all of his friends are boys. What about Guy?” Gale hummed and said the name Guy a couple times under his breath and smiled brighter than he had all day.

“Yeah! I like that name!” He giggled and held out his hand for Carter to shake, “Good to meet you Carter, my name is Guy, and I’m a boy!” Gale - not Gale anymore – Guy couldn’t wait to tell his big brother Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it!


	4. Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter punched the teacher, and this is what happened. Also Guy's mom is a serious bitch.
> 
>  
> 
> It took me too long to write this honestly.

“I cannot fucking believe you broke the teachers nose.” Guy said for the sixth time since they got sent to the nurse’s office.

 

“I know, I’m just the best like that.” Carter smirked and held the ice to his bandaged knuckles.

 

“Aren’t you going to get suspended, or expelled, or killed or something?”

 

“Probably, but my mom knows how to pull strings and keep me in the important classes.”

 

There was a minute or two of silence.

 

“I cannot believe you broke the teachers fucking nose.” Guy repeated. Carter chuckled and smiled over at him.

 

“It was nothing, you know I would kill Superman for you.” He grinned before he hissed as he tried to give a valiant thumbs up, but just ended up with a sharp pain in his knuckles.

 

Guy looked at Carter, really looked at him, much like he did whenever they had their ‘1 Fort 2 Man 3 Movie Slumber Party’ and it was too late to try and hold back the longing looks of adoration, and took in all the details. He noticed how deep and rich his skin looked in contrast to the white bandage laced around his hand. He tried not to get drawn in by the gold shimmer in his eyes whenever he smiled. Guy tried not to put laser focus on how Carter’s muscles shifted under his t-shirt when he stood to get a new bandage, this one already being bled through.

 

It was no secret that Carter was fairly attractive. Pretty attractive? Very. Very attractive. Guy sighed and leaned his head back against the wall behind his seat and let his eyes slip closed.

_'_ _What are you doing? He’s your best friend. You cannot fall for him.’_

‘I’m not falling for him. I just think he’s good looking and kind and funny and…’

 

_‘You’re falling for him. Hell you’ve probably been in love with him.’_

 

‘Am not!’

 

_‘Are too!’_

 

‘Look, I am not arguing with myself about this.’

 

_‘You’ve been in love with him since 7 th grade and you know it.’_

 

Guy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as Carter walked back over to him and sat down in the chair. There were fresh bandages tightly wrapped around the knuckles of the person who had been defending him for his whole life.

 

“What’s got your boxers in a bunch?” Carter leaned over, practically sensing his friend’s distress.

 

“Worried about how much trouble I’ll get in when mom comes to pick me up” He wasn’t really lying, he was worried about his mother. But what was really on his mind was how much longer he’s gonna have this dumb crush on his best friend of 12 years. He knows that it would never work. Carter isn’t gay. But still, a part of him always hoped that if he were just, presented with the option, he would choose Guy. Wishful thinking much? Yeah, and that’s why Guy needed to stop crushing on Carter. End of story.

 

“Oh come on, I know that’s not what’s bothering you. That’s your ‘I’m upset about feelings’ face, not your ‘I’m scared of my parents’ face. What’s up?” Carter put his hand on Guy’s shoulder, making the blonde turn and look him in the eyes.

 

Dammit. Guy sighed and looked down, trying to think of a quick response.

 

“One, screw you for knowing me so well. And two, I was thinking about how you always end up being the one who saves me from, well from practically everything. I was upset because I can never seem to stand up for myself.” Again, he wasn’t lying. Just bending the truth of what he was thinking about at that exact second. Carter raised his eyebrow skeptically but shook it off soon after.

 

“No dude, it’s okay. I know that you got some stuff to work through with yourself before you can work through it with other people. I got your back, no matter what. We’re bros! Remember? Player 1 and Player 2.”

 

Damn it. Carter knew he was lying, he had to have known he was lying. But he still made the situation better. He still helped and he still tried to get Guy to calm down.

 

_‘That’s why you’re falling for him’_

 

‘Shut up!’ Stupid brain.

 

“Thanks Carter, you’re the best” Guy plastered on a fake smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Carter noticed, but didn’t comment. He pulled Guy into a tight hug.

 

“I’ve got you buddy, it’s gonna be okay.” Carter knew that Guy was upset and probably hurting. He didn’t wanna talk about it and that was okay. Carter was still going to be there for his best friend, no matter what.

 

“Hey, “ Carter pulled back from the hug and smiled, “Since we’re not going to be allowed at school tomorrow, or really the rest of the week, do you wanna have a 1 Fort 2 Man 3 Movie 6 Night Slumber Party? I can ask mom as soon as we get out of here” Carter grinned, knowing exactly how to cheer up Guy.

 

“Yeah, I’ll just tell my mom when she gets here. Are you sure it’d be okay for 6 nights? That’s from like, tonight until Sunday. I won’t be a bother?”

 

“I’m 100% sure, you already practically live with us. All that’s missing is you sleeping there every night and the whole ‘legal’ thing. But I’m sure.” Carter shrugged and Guy rolled his eyes.

 

“Okay fine, what about the movies? That’s 6 nights with 3 movies each. That’s 18 movies?! What are we gonna watch?”

 

“How about The Hobbit series, The Lord of the Rings series, and the Harry Potter series?” Guy nodded.

 

“Good plan, but that’s still only,” He did the math in his head, “13 - no, 14 movies. There are still 4 more spaces that need to be filled.” Carter smirked and started poking Guy with his good hand and laughing.

 

“What about those My Little Pony Movies? The ones where they turn into people?” Guy’s face turned cherry red as he buried it in his palms.

 

“I told you I only saw those because there was nothing else to watch! You went to Europe for Christmas break and I was so bored and lonely that I watched those instead of going downstairs with my family!”

 

“You ended up ‘just watching’ the whole series which is 7 seasons long, all 4 movies, and the weird spinoff show of the movies? Because there was nothing else to watch?”

 

“Five movies! There was a new one that came out in theater last year!” Guy protested. Carter broke out laughing.

 

“Shut up.” Guy muttered, turning his head and huffing out a breath. Luckily for him, Carter’s mom showed up right then to save him from this hellish torment of the kids show.

 

“Hello Mrs. Riggs,” Guy smiled up at her, “Your son is being a bully again.” Carter sat up quickly, smiling sheepishly up at his mom.

 

“Carter, stop picking on him. I’m disappointed in you.”

 

“For picking on Guy?”

 

“For punching a teacher. I mean come on, really?” She pointed her ‘mom stare’ directly at him and he looked down.

 

“Sorry mom… But I had to. You should’ve heard what she was saying to us. She insulted Guy. I had to” Carter tried to defend himself as best as he could against his mothers frustration. She looked over to Guy to see if the story was true. He nodded.

 

“She was insulting me and I took it, then she started insulting Carter and he took it too. But then she started saying some stuff that neither of us could stand and he had to” She nodded and rubbed her hand down her face.

 

“I cannot believe you boys. Okay, Carter go get in the car, I’ll talk to the office. Guy, are your parents coming to get you?” She stood with her hands on her hips, upset but not angry.

 

“They should be on their way or here already. They’re gonna be angry if they have to come in and get me. Would it be okay if you signed me out of school?” She nodded and walked past them into the office.

 

Carter stood up and walked out to the parking lot, Guy following close behind. Guy stayed by the front doors to wait for his parents while Carter walked to his mom’s car.

 

“Hey, Carter!” Guy shouted to him, “Thanks for beating up a teacher for me.” Carter grinned and shot a thumbs up at him, shouting back across the parking lot.

 

“Anything for you buddy!” Guy’s face turned light pink. He liked it when Carter called him nicknames like that. It made him feel more special than anyone ever had.

 

“GALE!!” Great, moment ruined. “Get in the car!” His mom shouted from the open window of her Mini Cooper. Guy winced, waved goodbye to Carter, and signed the numbers ‘1, 2, 3’ with his fingers, meaning that he’d text him later about slumber party plans. He opened the passenger door and sat down, pulling his beanie a little further over his head and slinking down in his seat after buckling up.

 

“Young lady I cannot believe that you did such a thing, how dare you disrespect that woman? You are a disgrace. Now take that stupid hat off and look me in the eyes when I am speaking to you.” Guy’s mom kept rattling on about respect, maturity, and education. He wanted to jump out of the car. He just pulled the beanie over his ears and eyes, turning his head to look out the side window, trying to drown out his mom’s voice. Eventually he could tell she had stopped talking and mumbled a question.

 

“Can I stay at Carter’s for 6 nights? We’re suspended so we don’t have school for the rest of the week. His mom says it’s fine.” He waited in the silent car, the only sounds in the air were the A/C making the cold weather feel colder and the motor rumbling quietly from the front of the car.

 

“Pack your things and walk over as soon as we get home. I don’t even want to look at you. Tell your brother you’ll be gone and ask your father for some money to give them. With your fat self there, eating all their food, they’ll need the money. You’re a burden and a hassle to take care of.” She spoke with a hard voice. It was the voice of a woman with too much to lose. Not Guy, she hated him. She had left him out to dry ever since he came out to her, begging to be understood and loved by his parents like Jackson loved him. They had sent him to Carter’s house that night. They thought he was a disappointment and could barely stand to breathe the same air as him.

 

Guy sniffled and wiped the tears in his eyes that shouldn’t be there. He gave a solemn nod and pulled the beanie as far over his face as he could, wishing he could disappear into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! I love writing this!


	5. Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy goes home, but it doesn't fee like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but I wanted to post something close to Christmas so here you go!

When Guy and his mom pulled into the driveway, he jumped out as quickly as he could, taking a deep breath. The tension between them was so thick Guy could barely breathe. He straightened up and walked into the house and started packing his suitcase with his one other binder, his shirts, his pants, and other clothes he would need. He tossed in his blanket and pillows and grabbed the small bag of toiletries and other things from under his bed and tossed that in there too. He threw in his first aid kit, his hairbrush, a few beanies, some warm socks and slippers, and the 6 fitted bed sheets for their fort. He pulled out another bag from the closet and started loading it with his laptop, charger, GameCube, and a few controllers. He grabbed a few wires from where his laptop was and tossed them in there too. The last thing he needed to pack was the movies, so he pulled out the cardboard box from under his bed that was filled with DVDs and opened it up. He pulled out his phone and opened up the messaging app.

  **Guy:** i got a change in plans for movies

**Carter:** k lemme hear it

**Guy:** atlantis, south park big long un, guardians of the galaxy 1 and 2, hobbit, lotr

**Guy:** its 9 and you should pick the other 9

**Carter:** k that seems fair

**Carter:** am i pickin u up

**Guy:** gotta walk

**Guy:** brb gotta finish packing

**Guy:** ttyl

Guy set his phone down and pulled out Atlantis: the lost empire, the South Park movie, the 2 Guardians of the Galaxy movies, and the whole Hobbit and Lord of the Rings series. He threw them in his bag, closed the box, and shoved it back under his bed. He zipped his suitcase, looped the handles of the bag with the tech stuff over the suitcase handle, and threw on his backpack. He grabbed his gum, phone charger, and lighter and stuffed them in his pockets. He checked for his wallet and keys and walked out of his room, flicking the lights off as he left.

He walked across the hall and knocked on the door of his dad’s study. When he heard the irritated “come in” and an annoyed sigh, he opened the door.

“Hey, mom says I need money” Guy peeked his head in looked at his father. Irritated, annoyed, fed up as usual. His dad just pulled out a small roll of $20 dollar bills and tossed it at him.

“If any of it comes back home, you won’t eat dinner for a week. Understood? It all goes to their family.” He spoke without even looking up from the computer screen. Guy just caught the money, shoved it in his pocket and left, closing the door a little harder than he should have.

Guy stepped downstairs and saw Jackson walking in through the back door, sweat stained all down the front and back of his shirt. Jackson pulled off the shirt and wiped his forehead with the dry parts of it, tossing it over to the front room laundry pile and going to grab some water.

“Hey, Jack? I’m gonna be at Carter’s until Sunday.” Guy looked at the floor because he knew that Jackson’s eyes held pity and worry.

“Okay, stay safe buddy. If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Jackson took a swig from his water bottle and Guy shrugged.

“Teacher called me a tranny, Carter punched her, and we’re suspended. Mom is disappointed.” He finished, a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Guy heard Jackson move but didn’t know where he was until he felt arms wrapped tightly around him.

“I’m sorry buddy.” Jackson mumbled as Guy wrapped his arms loosely around Jackson’s form. Guy shrugged again.

“You’re all sweaty, get off me.” He mumbled, trying to push Jackson away after a few seconds. He didn’t let go.

“Get off of me, you smell gross and you’re all sweaty you big bully!” He jokingly complained and pushed him off. Or at least he tried to. Jackson grinned and held on tighter.

“Jaaaaack get off of me!” Guy smiled and pushed his brother off, rolling his eyes and grabbing the bags he dropped when he got hugged in the first place.

“Love you Guy, have fun.” Jackson shouted from the kitchen as Guy stepped out the front door.

“Love you too Jack. Bye.” Guy finished and walked outside. He sighed heavily and started walking to Carters house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the next chapter finished, so enjoy this as much as you can and hope that I post before school starts again!


	6. Pizza!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Carter go to the store. I think Carter likes pizza? Maybe Guy likes soda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late, but here you go!

Guy rounded the corner of his block and nearly dropped his suitcase when a car honked. Carter waved out the window of his car and grinned. Guy smiled gratefully and walked up to the car, throwing his things into the back and hopping in the passenger seat.

“You didn’t need to come get me.”

“Yes I did, I didn’t want you to carry 6 nights worth of stuff and walk here. Plus mom wanted me to pick up some frozen pizza’s for dinner.” Guy chuckled and pulled out the roll of $20’s his dad gave him.

“I’ll buy if your mom doesn’t mind.” Carter shook his head and pulled out his mom’s credit card.

“No way, it’s on me” They both chuckled and tucked the money back into their pockets.

“Dad gave me money for you guys again. Do you actually want it this time?”

“No, you know mom will just throw it in your suitcase when you’re not looking.”

“Fair point.”

They drove in comfortable silence all the way to the store and then proceeded to step out of the car and stretch their limbs a bit before walking up to the automatic doors.

“What kind of pizza do you want?” Carter asked Guy when they grabbed a rolling cart.

“I dunno, meat lovers? Cheese? We could find some pizza dough and ingredients and just make our own.” Guy shrugged and looked over at Carter, who was nodding furiously.

“You’re a genius! I’ll text mom and see what kind of stuff her and dad wants on their pizza, you go get the dough and sauce and cheese! We’ll meet by the meat!” Guy chuckled and started heading off to go grab the premade pizza dough, the red sauce, and lots of mozzarella and parmesan. He also grabbed some mushrooms and bell peppers when he passed them on the way to the refrigerated meat isle. He walked up to Carter who was grabbing pepperoni and sliced sausage and dumped the stuff in his arms into the cart.

“What kind of pizza are you making?” Guy asked, grabbing some salami and ham.

“The meatiest meat pizza ever with mushrooms and so much extra cheese I think I might die”

“That’s the name of it?”

“Yup, now it is.”

“So your pizza is the MMPEWMASMECITIMD? Seems like too much of a mouthful”

“Okay, so I’ll call it the ‘Carter Gets Fat’ pizza. Is that better Mr. Stick in the Mud?” Carter stuck out his tongue and grabbed a few more packages of assorted sliced meat. Guy rolled his eyes and grabbed the mini pepperonis.

“Ready to go?” Guy asked, looking at their cart with pizza stuff littered all over the bottom of it.

“Sure, but I wanna get snacks and drinks.”

“I’ll pay for those, lets go.” They rolled their cart down to the candy isle and picked up at least 5 bags of full sized bars before selecting a bag of nice candy for Carter’s mom. They got a few bags of chips and snacks and then got to the soda isle.

“Guy, don’t go crazy”

“I won’t go crazy” He responded, already holding three large bottles of mountain dew and a small 4 pack of glass bottled cream soda. Carter chuckled, took 2 of the large bottles out of his hands, and put them back, picking out sprite and coke in place of the mountain dew. Guy frowned and went back to grab a 6 pack of mountain dew cans. Carter sighed and started rolling the cart towards the front of the store before Guy could put it in the cart.

“You take one station, I’ll take the other.” Guy said when they got to the self-checkout. Carter nodded and started scanning the pizza dough, sauce, and the various assorted pizza things. Guy scanned all the junk food, grabbing a pack of watermelon gum from the rack above the checkout and scanning it too before paying with the excessive amount of money that his dad gave him.

After he paid for it all and paid for the bags he used to put it all in, he still had over half of it left. He took it out of the roll and put it in his wallet next to all the other leftover bills from previous slumber parties. He really needed a bank account, carrying all this money around with him was dangerous. He was saving up for more binders, a therapist, a few more things, but mostly an apartment for Carter and himself when they graduate. He doesn’t have a job, but that’s because he’s sure that his mom would ruin it. Somehow.

“Guy! Hey, dude are you in there?” Carter shook Guy’s shoulders a bit and tapped his forehead lightly.

“What?”

“You spaced out for a bit. You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking about money and the future.” Carter nodded, seeming to understand everything that just went through Guy’s head.

“Well let’s get a move on. Mom is probably thinking that we went off to Dave N’ Busters.” Guy chuckled and nodded, picking up as many bags as he could and nestling the soda between his arms and chest. He screwed his face up tight when he felt the pressure of the soda bottles against his binder. He walked quickly out to the car, setting the bags and soda in the back. He waited for Carter and then sat down in the passenger seat. Carter caught up with him and threw his stuff in the back seat too, sliding into the driver’s side and looking at Guy weirdly.

“You get outta there fast enough?” He chuckled.

“Dysphoria kinda hit when I was holding the bottles and I wanted to set them down before I freaked out.” Carter nodded and placed his hand on Guy’s forearm for a few seconds before starting the car up and driving home. Guy messed with the radio until he heard the few fateful notes of Welcome to the Black Parade. The boys started singing along to the beginning with drama and passion, and as soon as the intro was over, they started laughing and joking. They finished the song and pulled into Carter’s driveway. They stepped out of the car and grabbed their bags, sodas, suitcases, and anything else they had back there. They carried it all up to the house and kicked on the door, hoping someone would open it because their hands were full.

“Glad to see that you’re back boys. You have food?” Carter’s mom opened the door and smiled at them. They stepped inside when she moved away from the entrance and grinned.

“Yup! The question is, do you have space?” Guy piped up from his place in the kitchen while he set all the bags on the floor by the counter.

“Space for what? What in the hell did you boys do? And where is the pizza?”

“We’re gonna do a make-your-own pizza bar. Sound fun? Well I hope so because I don’t wanna go back out.” Carter kissed his mom on the cheek after he set his bags down and took Guy’s stuff up to their room.

It wasn’t really their room, it was Carters, but they had never once slept in different rooms when Guy stayed the night. So it was now the both of theirs. Carter pulled down the spare mattress from the attic, pulled a sheet over it, and the tossed to pillows onto it before positioning it beside his own mattress on the floor. He smiled and walked back out into the kitchen, where Guy had set up a few pizza topping stations.

“Are we ready to go? I’m starving!” Carter grabbed a plate for Guy and himself and grinned.

“Just about, the oven is almost done preheating. But let your parents go first.” Guy grabbed a plate from Carter before stepping out into the living room. “Pizza is ready to be made my honorary parents.” He stepped back into the kitchen and waited for the adults to come in and assemble their pizzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! The next chapter is coming along nicely and I think you'll like it!


	7. The Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy and Carter build their fort!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap guys it's been a month I'm so sorry. I kinda got caught up in life y'know.

Guy sat on his bed next to Carters, smiling and humming, patting his hands against his stomach to the tune of the opening song to Guardians of the Galaxy 2. Carter sat next to him, still munching on his pizza and smiling, pulling the star covered comforter up over his legs.

“This movie never gets old.” Carter said, chewed up chunks of pizza still in his mouth.

“It hasn’t even been out for that long”

“And we’ve both seen it like, a gazillion times. For most people, it would be old now.”

“Touché” Guy looked over at Carter and smiled, “Also, how are you not fat? You’ve had 2 pizzas now right? Isn’t that the ‘Carter Gets Fat’ pizza? We already watched the first movie and you’re still not busting out of your shirt?” Guy grinned.

“I got up to make a second one when you were outside playing with Goddess, sue me.” Carter chuckled.

“Hey, don’t hate on me, you’re the one who called it that. ” Guy looked back at the screen, “How come you never let Goddess in here? She’s the most beautiful cat in the whole world.”

“For the millionth time, I’m allergic to cats you idiot. I still don’t know why my mom got one even though she knew I was allergic.”

“Because she loves me!” Guy stuck out his tongue at Carter and smiled, turning back to the movie to watch.

Carter was being impatient though and decided that then was the time to reach over and nab Guy’s phone out of his pocket, standing up and holding the device above his head. He unlocked it and opened up Youtube, searching up the stupidest videos and watching a few seconds of a bunch of them on full volume to irritate Guy and put it in his history.

“Carter! What are you doing? Give it back!” Guy stood up and paused the movie, walking closer to grab his phone back.

“You have to try harder to get it from me!” Carter giggled and ran around his room, holding the phone and playing ridiculous Parry Gripp songs as loud as he could. Guy sighed and stood still, placing his hands on his hips and speaking over the sound of “Do You Like Waffles”.

“Carter Riggs, if you don’t give me my phone back right this instant I will not help you build the fort!” Guy crossed his arms and tapped his foot, much like an angry mother and waited for Carter to stop moving.

“Aww! You’re no fun! I’m restless! I need to move and do something and annoy you!” Carter grinned and walked over to Guy, handing him the phone and laughing when Guy started to laugh as well.

“How about we start building it then?”

“Yes! Finally!” They both grinned and Guy went to grab the 6 sheets from his bag while Carter left the room to go grab all the folding chairs from the garage. Carter came back and they stacked the chairs in the corners and center of the room, pulling the sheets over all 5 stacks, securing them with binder clips and using extra blankets and sheets to hang down as walls. They pulled out the fairy lights that Carter kept in his closet and strung those up around the whole “roof” of the fort. Guy pulled out the large piece of colored fabric from Carter’s closet and clipped it to the opening by the door of the room. Then they brought the T.V. monitor into the fort and set up the DVD player and the GameCube. They lined the floor that wasn’t their bed space with all the spare blankets and pillows. Now it was time for the ‘addition’. Every time they have their 1 Fort, 2 Man, 3 Movie Slumber Parties, they always add something new to it. Last time was the GameCube, the time before that was the fairy lights, and the very first one was the piece of fabric that acted as the door. It was just some plain white cotton that was frayed at the edges, but the front of it said, “NO GIRLS ALLOWED! This is a boys only fort! This is a Guy and Carter fort! Go Away!” It was crudely scribbled on with sharpie, and everything was faded, but it was the most important part to them.

“Okay Guy, are you ready for the addition this time?”

“Hell yeah!” Guy sat on the big grey pillow in front of the T.V. while Carter went to his closet and pulled out the addition.

“Close your eyes” He heard Carter say from the other side of the sheets that acted as walls, so he did. He heard Carter shuffle into the fort, holding something and he heard whirring when he assumed that Carter plugged it in.

“Open!” Guy opened his eyes and it was a mini fridge, plugged in by the side of their beds with the small nightstand. “Now we have space for all our snacks and we can keep our soda cold! It even has a tiny freezer for ice cream and ice cubes!”

“It’s awesome! Let’s go get the stuff from the kitchen and fill it up!” Guy stood and they both left the fort then the room, returning a few minutes later with water bottles full of the different kinds of soda (so it would fit in the mini fridge) and bowls full of the wrapped candy bars and chips. They even managed to get the special ice cream that Carter’s mom always hid from them.

“Okay, are you ready to get back to watching the movie? Or do you wanna play games?” Guy sat back down and sighed, picking up the remote and taking a swig from the bottle of mountain dew.

“I wanna play games, which ones did you bring?” Carter sat down next to him, munching on the chips from the bowl in between them.

“I brought the ones that have like 12 games on them and LoZ Windwaker. I’m guessing you wanna play that?” Guy smiled, switching the input on the T.V. to HDMI 2.

“Hell yeah I wanna play Windwaker! Are you insane?” Carter smiled and grabbed the controller while Guy put the disc into the system, and they both waited for the opening notes of the GameCube logo to show up.

Since it’s a 1 player game, they traded controllers every half an hour so they both got a chance to play. They made it to the fortress entrance after dying a few times and decided that they would play more tomorrow. They saved and exited the game, then turned the movie back on, leaning back in their mountain of pillows.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively long so I hope you like it because I'm pretty sure the next couple are pretty short. And by pretty short, I mean extremely short. I'm sorta losing motivation, but I won't give this up I promise. If anything I'll leave it unfinished or end it quickly. Just depends on what you guys want.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos if you liked it! This is the first thing I've ever written like this!


End file.
